Tuovarrh
Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Basic Grammar Most grammar is throught the expression of words, and suffixes. A quick guide to current suffixes: *'h - regarding people or persons *'ys - event or ocurrence *'a - past tense event *'s - question *'zh - counting *'zke - variation of counting (used when: zth, rr, TBC) *'th - topic of sentence *'e - relation to a question that was asked **An instance of this suffix particle can be shown here: ***Tuol'h dou's zhto'as? ("When did you do it?") ***Yarr'h zhto'ea ahs ohnekh. ("I did it at 1 p.m.") *'fsrr - adjective suffix Dictionary *I -- Yarr'h *you (singular) -- Tuol'h *he -- Marr'h *we -- Darr'h *you (plural) -- Darr'h *they -- Darro'th *this -- Tovos'th *that -- Tevos'th *here -- Narryl *there -- Narry'a *who -- Deh's *what -- Dah's *where -- Doh's *when -- Dou's *how -- Nav's *not -- Nagg *all -- Lurr'zh *many -- Dovh'zh *some -- Masoh'zh *few -- Desso'zh *other -- Hirr'zh *one -- Azh *two -- Iizh *three -- Ezh *four -- Ozh *five -- Uuzh *big -- Morrh'zh *long -- Aarrh'zh *wide -- Iarrh'zh *thick -- Porrh'zh *heavy -- Haazth'zke *small -- Dohnrh'zh *short -- Tahrr'zke *narrow -- Faohn'zh *thin -- Deohn'zh *woman -- Ahrr'i *man (adult male) -- Ahrr'oh *man (human being) -- Ahrr'h *child -- Inar'h *wife -- Aihr'e *husband -- Aohr'e *mother -- Berr'h *father -- Barr'h *animal -- Uzakh *fish -- Nin *bird -- Fus *dog -- Rael *louse -- Dafh *snake -- Hisskh *worm -- Daakh *tree -- Lief *forest -- Laoffh *stick -- Lief Laakh *fruit -- Frahs *seed -- Lief Lohn *leaf -- Lief Iiy *root -- Lohnrr *bark -- Liefgha *flower -- Baer'i *grass -- Garrn *rope -- Raas *skin -- Scharr *meat -- Dafskh *blood -- Hefskh *bone -- Krraa *fat -- Bohkk *egg -- Charkh *horn -- Herda *tail -- Flaas *feather -- Faasnear -- Narrohshair -- Tok'h *head -- Krra'h *ear -- Nas'h *eye -- Vas'h *nose -- Anzs'h *mouth -- Ahkir'h *tooth -- Bii'h *tongue -- Leo'h *fingernail -- Scraa'h *foot -- Svahr'h *leg -- Kyar'h *knee -- Nis'h *hand -- Gros'h *wing -- Flak'h *belly -- Skey'h *guts -- Scrafs'h *neck -- Konn'h *back -- Viir'h *breast -- Avae'i *heart -- Bato'h *liver -- Yvros'h *drink -- Harrkh *eat -- Gaafs *bite -- Iikhan *suck -- Zsleh *spit -- Haath *vomit -- Baakh *blow -- Huarr *breathe -- Hiish *laugh -- Vaanrh *see -- Vaserrh *hear -- Naserhh *know -- Dakrh *think -- Dakerrh *smell -- Anzserrh *fear -- Arrn'h *sleep -- Nifsarr *live -- Ahn *die -- Ohn *kill -- Karrlh *fight -- Haash *hunt -- Orrlh *hit -- Eosh *cut -- Afs *split -- Esh *stab -- Rrofs *scratch -- Ish *dig -- Garrzs *swim -- Ofseh *fly -- Ferh *walk -- Svafs *come -- Narkhelie -- Hynaakh *sit -- Dosaak *stand -- Arrsaak *turn -- Iizs *fall -- Akefs *give -- Hynarr *hold -- Ykkh *squeeze -- Yakfs *rub -- Naiikh *wash -- Naiifs *wipe -- Oriis *pull -- Harrakh *push -- Dorrakh *throw -- Forrh *tie -- Torr-esh *sew -- Sorred *count -- Zhrr *say -- Aanh *sing -- Oonh *play -- Horaei *float -- Liih *flow -- Afsuurah *freeze -- Hisorr *swell -- Karreah *sun -- Ahnekh *moon -- Ohnekh *star -- Saekh *water -- Poirh *rain -- Poirekh *river -- Poirhzi *lake -- Poirzke *sea -- Ahnpoire *salt -- Iisho *stone -- Saksho *sand -- Sakresh *dust -- Ekhsho *earth -- Pifse *cloud -- Poiraekkh *fog -- Naerakkh *sky -- Ekh *wind -- Sorrh *snow -- Pashekh *ice -- Pakhshenh *smoke -- Fjekh *fire -- Fjaash *ash -- Aash *burn -- Arrafjah *road -- Orrhaash *mountain -- Maaniir *red -- Akefs *green -- Akofs *yellow -- Iirafs *white -- Ak-Naag *black -- Okh-Naag *night -- Ifs *day -- Ofs *year -- Tokii-Zhe *warm -- Vaarn *cold -- Hsoern *full -- Gatth *new -- Novarrh *old -- Szakrr *good -- Rhs *bad -- Dhs *rotten -- Nakrraeh *dirty -- Nakraei *straight -- Zke *round -- O-Zke *sharp -- Annsho *dull -- Orrsho *smooth -- Orrfs *wet -- Iaafs *dry -- Eaafs *correct -- Kha *far -- Zherrohs *right -- Ahrresh *left -- Ohrresh *at -- Narryl *in -- Ikhe *with -- Los *and -- Los *if -- Yh's *because -- Kkanth *name -- Novrrh *Bug -- Kazuzah Example text Tuovarrh: Yarr'h narrohs'a svafs kazuzah'th, nie svafh saksho. English: I nearly stepped on a bug but ended up stepping on a rock. Analysation: #Yarr'h - I/me #Narrohs - Near. Adding 'a makes "nearly" by way of an event in the past tense. #Svafs - Walk. Used in context to assimilate #Kazuzah - Bug/Insect. 'th indicates that this is the topic. #Nie - but #Saksho - Stone/rock. Category:Languages